Gasoline comprises naphtha boiling-range hydrocarbons (“naphtha”) obtained from natural and/or synthetic sources. Naphtha, especially naphtha obtained from a cracking process, such as fluidized catalytic cracking and coking, typically contains undesirable sulfur species. However, naphtha also can contain valuable olefins which contribute to the octane number of the resulting gasoline, and it is, consequently, highly desirable not to saturate them to lower octane paraffins during processing. Continuing regulatory pressure to lower the amount of sulfur present in naphtha has resulted in a continuing need for catalysts having ever improved desulfurization properties. While conventional (i.e., known to those skilled in the art of naphtha desulfurization) hydrodesulfurization catalysts are available, there is a continuing need for improved catalysts that are capable of combining hydrodesulfurization without undue olefin saturation.